


magnolia wine

by actuallyshua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Dialogue Heavy, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Rich Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-20 06:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyshua/pseuds/actuallyshua
Summary: Wonwoo had had those come after his money before, try and schmooze him with romance and promises of forever so long as he kept his credit cards loaded and diamonds around their necks. He didn't want that, to a certain degree. Like Jeonghan and the elusive Minghao he had the pleasure of meeting a handful of times, wealth is nothing when you're on your own. Wealth is nice cars to take on drives but no one is in the passenger seat. Wealth is a double closet, one side full of suits, the other vacant. Wealth is a cold, empty penthouse suit.Wealth is fake friends and faker love, often difficult to weed through.He wanted those things to be full. He wanted the second sink in his bathroom vanity to be messy and taken over by someone's things. He wanted a passenger. He wanted to drip someone in diamonds but only to hear "I love you" in return.Or -Wonwoo and Joshua get tricked into falling in love
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	magnolia wine

**Author's Note:**

> for my dearest friend, [nicole](https://twitter.com/bambiminho)
> 
> thank you for being so patient with me on this  
> i'm sorry it's not the best  
> but it is dumb boys falling in love over wine and sushi so  
> i hope it's enough 
> 
> i love you!!!
> 
> this fic exists in the same universe as [this one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380317)  
> they can be read alone but i'd recommend reading that one first to get a better look into junhui and jeonghan 
> 
> okay that's it, enjoy!

Jeon Wonwoo was a lot of things. 

Professional, hard working, smart, quick on his feet. 

But right now, he was bored. 

There was only so much entertainment that could come from twirling his pen around his index finger on repeat. His boredom was of no fault to the nervous marketing analyst who was presenting her research findings. She was doing a wonderful job; her presentation both easy to follow and very informational. But it was all things Wonwoo had already heard before, already knew. 

Perks of being the CEO, perhaps. 

He knew everything about the ins and outs, the tiny crevices, of his company. 

Wonwoo leaned back slightly in his chair, glancing out the large glass windows of the conference room. Tokyo was always beautiful during this time of year. He could see his apartment building from here, if he squinted hard enough he might be able to look through the windows of his penthouse. The top floor, taking up the entire level. Pointless, really. The only other person who resided there was Sohui, his long haired Turkish Angora cat. She was probably enjoying a sun nap in the living room right about now. 

"Wonwoo." One of his executives, Seokmin, nudged him, "Akari is done with her presentation." 

Quick to snap to attention, Wonwoo cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the girl, "Thank you for your time, Akari. You've presented the team with some very valuable information that I'm sure they will put to great use." Glancing towards his marketing team, they all nodded quickly, tight lipped and anxious smiles spreading across their faces. 

"Thank you for the opportunity to present in front of you, sir. I know your time is very valuable." 

With a wave of his hand, Wonwoo shook his head, "It's no problem, of course. Everyone is dismissed for now." 

The bodies that filled the space quickly filed out, save for one. It was typical of Seokmin to be by Wonwoo's side. Not only has his top executive, but also has a true friend. He'd been able to keep Wonwoo grounded, sane, through his navigation of running one of the most profitable companies in the world. Reminded him that through all of the ass kissing and fear that surrounded him, Wonwoo was no one to be afraid of. He was still a regular human, with a regular mind and regular heart. 

"You didn't listen to a word that poor girl said. She was shaking in her heels the entire time!" 

"I heard enough. I've seen her reports, anyway." 

The two exited the conference room, on their way back to Wonwoo's office, "Always four steps ahead of the game. Any fun plans for the weekend, boss man?" 

Wonwoo held back rolling his eyes. Seokmin knew what his weekends consisted of. Sleeping in until eleven, drinking tea on his balcony, playing video games, getting through half of a book, and then repeat on Sunday. 

"Noth—"

"Sir!" Boo Seungkwan appeared in front of Wonwoo's face, seemingly out of nowhere, scaring the two mean nearly out of their shoes.

"Jesus Christ, Seungkwan. Where do you even come from?" Seokmin laughed, adjusting his tie with the clear of his throat. 

"There's three men in your office. I tried to stop them from going in but one was very." Seungkwan narrowed his eyes, raising his eyebrows up and down a few times, "He was so insistent!"

"Call security."

"No." Wonwoo stopped Seungkwan before he could return to his desk, "Don't bother. I have an idea of who it is. I'll see you in a bit, Seokmin. Seungkwan, make sure no one interrupts us, please."

There was only one person in the world who would bypass Seungkwan, fluster him like that. Only one person who had that effect on literally every person he came across. 

Wen Junhui. 

And if Wen Junhui was seated in his office, that means his doting and impressionable fiance, Yoon Jeonghan, was as well. 

The third man remained a mystery for now. 

Wonwoo quickly pushed open the door to his expansive office, smiling at the sight in front of him.

"I can't believe I'm not on your list of VIP guests. Your secretary questioned who I was!" 

Junhui dramatically threw his head back, Jeonghan rolling his eyes at the sight. 

"You didn't even call to let me know you were visiting. Always a pleasure, Junhui. Jeonghan." 

"Apologies for just dropping in," Jeonghan hugged him quickly, "You know how he gets once he has an idea in his head. Impossible to get it out." 

Junhui's hug was tighter, longer. Wonwoo didn't mind. He'd greatly missed his friends, no matter that he would never actually tell them that. 

"Seungkwan said there were three of you?" Wonwoo questioned, noticing no one else in the room but them.

"Jeonghan's assistant, Joshua! He came with us because Jeonghan is like a lost puppy without him these days. He had to use the bathroom." 

"New assistant?" Wonwoo sat at his desk, questioning Jeonghan who took one of the seats across from him. 

"Surprisingly, no. He's been around for eight months now."

Wonwoo raised his eyebrows at this, surprised by the news. Seungkwan had been Wonwoo's assistant for five years, Wonwoo unable to imagine being in his position without the positive outlook and whispering help of the other. But Jeonghan, despite the kindness of his heart, was much harder to work for. He was far more cutthroat than Wonwoo, harder to keep up with, harder to please. Junhui had softened him over the years, Wonwoo could attest to that. 

When he'd met his close friend's lover for the first time, it came as no surprise why Jeonghan loved him so much. Junhui was carefree, brought light into ever aspect of life. He was one of Wonwoo's only true friends, one of few people he kept very close to his heart. 

"That's great. You need a little more consistency. Speaking of, how are the wedding plans coming along?" 

"That's exactly why we're here! I needed, well, Jeonghan needed to ask you a favor." Junhui draped his long coat against the coat hanger, taking the available seat next to his fiance. 

"Ah." Wonwoo saw the opportunity to have a little fun, "You have some questions about the wedding night." 

Jeonghan screwed his face up in disgust while Junhui laughed heartily before huffing, "As if _I_ would ever need any advice on that from _you_." 

"Point taken." He nodded just once, turning back to Jeonghan, "What's up?" 

Before Jeonghan could answer, Wonwoo's office door opened slowly. Another person entered, Wonwoo presuming him to be the Joshua that Junhui had mentioned earlier. Junhui was quick to usher him in, giving up his seat to the boy, and as he sat down shyly, Wonwoo felt his heart seize up in his throat. 

How lucky for him that Joshua was _stunning._

"Joshua, this is Jeon Wonwoo! Our close friend and the lovely CEO of this beautiful company. Wonwoo, this is Joshua, Jeonghan's assistant but mostly his babysitter and my dear friend." 

Wonwoo had never really bothered himself with the side of life that Jeonghan and Junhui did. Love. 

Relationships. 

He told himself he didn't have time for anything like that.

But he was sure Jeonghan had even less time that him and here he was. Falling asleep with someone by his side each night. Having someone to come home to that could speak, not just meow. Another body in his private jet flights, conversations and laughter to make the trips go by faster. 

He told himself he didn't need someone else. He was fine on his own.

But the late nights of watching television while talking to no one were starting to get a bit old. 

Where would he even meet someone, anyway?

Seungkwan had told him about those matchmaking websites, even offered to help him with a profile.

But he just never got around to it. 

_Too busy,_ he'd say again. 

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Jeon." 

Of course his voice sound like a song. 

"Just Wonwoo is fine." He managed to get out, "It's nice to meet you as well." 

"It's Joshua's first time in Japan!" Junhui spoke, something different gleaming in his eyes. Jeonghan also gave the man a _look_ , mostly unreadable but Wonwoo had an inkling as to what the other had planned. Surely they wouldn't fly all the way to Japan to simply torture Wonwoo like this, right?

He thought about his friendship with Junhui a bit more. 

They would. 

"I hope you're enjoying it so far. Where are you guys staying?" 

"The Aman, of course." Jeonghan rolled his eyes, Wonwoo laughing at this. The Aman was, naturally, the most luxury hotel brand in not only Tokyo, but the world. Wonwoo would often hold meetings in one of their various restaurants, even book a room for a weekend should he need a staycation of sorts. It was beautiful, right up Junhui's alley. 

"No surprises there. Though, I am surprised you were able to book a room around this time. Usually they're packed to the gills." 

"Two rooms." Joshua spoke up, eyes everywhere but Wonwoo.

"Of course. I would hate to imagine these two would subject you to staying with them." 

This made Joshua laugh, sounding more like a spring rain than anything human. Wonwoo, annoyed with the way he felt his face flush at the sound, cleared his throat for the umptenth time in the span of fifteen minutes and adjusted himself in his seat. 

"What was it you wanted to ask me, Jeonghan?" 

Junhui tutted, quick to interject, "Why don't we all go out to dinner tonight? The four of us? It's a conversation best had over wine and pasta, don't you think, Han?" 

Wonwoo widened his eyes at the man, seeing through him. 

Why was Junhui here, if not to drive Wonwoo batshit insane? 

Hesitantly, Wonwoo nodded, "I'll have Seungkwan make us reservations at Kagurazaka Ishikawa. They have nice private tables. How does 8 sound?" 

"We'll be there! We have to go shopping now. I need an outfit for dinner." 

Jeonghan looked to Junhui with despair in his eyes, "You didn't pack an outfit?" 

Slinging his long coat back on, Junhui scoffed at his lover, Wonwoo noticed Joshua suppressing laughter, "As if. Tokyo has some of the finest shops in the world. We'll get you something, too."

"I don't need anything." 

"Yes, you do." 

"Junhui."

"Jeonghan." 

And the battle was won. Jeonghan would show up to dinner in a new suit and everybody in the room knew it. 

"It was nice to meet you, Wonwoo. Sorry it was so brief." 

Wonwoo stood up, shaking his head gently, "No apologies needed. I'll see you tonight at dinner, Joshua." 

Joshua didn't say anything to that, just nodded and followed the still lightly quarreling lovers out of his office. 

Shortly after they left, mere seconds it seemed, Wonwoo called Seungkwan in to make their reservations. The note was taken and Seungkwan was quick to turn on his heels.

"They seemed nice." Seungkwan added with a wiggle of his eyebrows as he was halfway out the door.

"Leave."

"That assistant, hm? Very nice." 

"Out!" 

"He seemed a bit red in the face when they left."

"Seungkwan!" 

"Yes, sir?" 

"Get. Out. Of my office." 

"With pleasure." He exited but Wonwoo should've known better as his head immediately poked back in, "You should wear that nice blue Hermes suit that you got last year. It makes your butt look great." 

Wonwoo had half a mind to hurl his entire laptop at Seungkwan but his assistant was smarter than that and ducked out as soon as the last syllable left his mouth. 

Joshua Hong was a lot of things.

Kind, well organized, intelligent, personable. 

But right now, he was nervous.

”What am I even supposed to wear?” He practically yelled, staring at the mess that he’d created in the lavish hotel room. 

His roommate, Chan, could be heard laughing from the other side of the Facetime call, “Why are you so hyper right now? It’s just dinner! You’ve gone to dinner with them literally thousands of times.” 

“Yeah but this is different.” 

Jeon Wonwoo was different. 

They’d spoken barely ten words to each other yet the moment Joshua saw the man, it was as though Wonwoo would be etched into his mind forever. 

He was intimidating yet gentle. 

A harsh gaze that didn’t match the small smiles. 

“What kind of restaurant is it?” 

“Junhui said it’s one of the nicest in Japan. So, fancy? I’m guessing. I don't know. What if I wear a suit and then I’m overdressed?” 

Before Chan could answer, a knock on his door interrupted the two of them. Joshua was quick to answer, relieved to see Junhui on the other side. 

“I could literally feel your nerves through the walls.” He entered the room, waltzing around as if he owned it (He wondered for a moment if Jeonghan did in fact own it) before spotting the phone and leaning in front of the screen, “Hi Chan! How are you?” 

“Hey, Junhui. Can you tell Joshua what to wear? I have no clue why he called me. I’ve been wearing the same sweatpants for three days.” 

Both Junhui and Joshua scrunched their noses up at the statement but Junhui quickly snapped into action, waltzing over to one of the large closets in Joshua's room. Really, Joshua shouldn't have been surprised. It had been long enough for him to know that Junhui almost always had something up his sleeve. Junhui threw open the door and pulled out a suit, neatly pressed on it's hanger.

"How long have you been planning this? And how did you get that in here?"

Junhui waved his hand, "Arbitrary questions. You'll wear this." 

"Can I go now?" Chan's voice came from the phone, Joshua rolling his eyes at the bored tone.

"You are dismissed." 

No goodbyes needed, Chan hung up and Joshua stepped towards the suit, running a hand over it. It was the blackest fabric he'd ever seen, deep and intimidating, a simple Chanel pin on the left breast. It was nothing like the purples and blues that Joshua was used to seeing Junhui in and that caused a smile to come across his lips. He wasn't like Junhui, and Junhui knew that. 

Getting ready proved to be very simple after that, the daunting task of finding something to wear that would be "just right" far behind him. He knew tonight wouldn't be for subtleties, for hiding behind his boss, so he opted for gliding some dusty rose eye shadow over his lids, clear gloss across his lips. Not enough to make everyone in the look twice, just enough for one person to. It was silly, really. 

How much Joshua wanted to impress him. 

Call it loneliness, call it desperation, call it whatever you'd like.

Joshua just wanted to feel Wonwoo's eyes on him again. 

It had been too long since he'd last felt that rush of adrenaline, his heart thumping in his chest at a rate that left him feeling breathless. Joshua felt it as soon as he had entered that office, feeling like a lamb entering a lion's den. 

And maybe that was the entire point of him being here. It wasn't like Jeonghan to tote him along on his business trips, he preferred to have Joshua in the office during his absences, keep the ship afloat. But when Junhui came bursting into his apartment (Chan was still upset that Joshua had given him a key) and told him to pack for Japan, he should've seen the sparkle in Junhui's eyes, the glimmer and wonder in his voice. Truly, Junhui was always an extravagant one. So he thought nothing of it. 

He thought nothing of it until he entered Wonwoo's office and Junhui raised his eyebrows, eyes darting between the two of them. 

This was a setup. To the most dramatic degree. 

"Okay." He exhaled, taking one last glance at himself as he was about to exit the room, "I'm ready." 

Jeon Wonwoo and Joshua Hong were a lot of things. 

Well dressed, hungry, nervous, dancing around each other.

But right now, they were mostly annoyed. 

When Wonwoo had entered the restaurant, he was surprised to see Joshua standing there alone. It was quite like something out of those movies he would often find himself falling asleep to. Joshua was standing in front of the fountain in the entrance, soft light surrounding him and violin music playing in the background. Wonwoo stopped in his tracks for a moment, swallowing thickly before mustering up a smile as he said hello.

Joshua was equally surprised, expecting his boss and said boss's fiance to be here by now.

But endless phone calls and voicemails later, Joshua was starting to think that, "I don't think they're coming." 

Wonwoo let out a small sigh, tucking his own cell phone away, his calls to Jeonghan going straight to voicemail. He wasn't worried. Didn't have that sinking feeling in his stomach. He knew what this was. The lovely hostess made sure to emphasize that the reservation was only for two, not for four. 

"We're already here, yeah? Might as well enjoy dinner. This place does have some killer sushi." 

This made Joshua smile, much to Wonwoo's enjoyment. He ushered Joshua ahead of him, following the hostess to a quiet table in the corner. 

As Joshua sat down, he held in laughing at the situation that was unfolding in front of him. He had half a mind to think that Junhui and Jeonghan were in the restaurant somewhere, spying on them over menus held over their faces, dawned in all black and sunglasses. A quick scan of the nearly empty place the surrounded him, that theory was thankfully debunked. He turned his eyes to Wonwoo, the man already looking over the wine list. He didn't need that kind of spying pressure. 

"Do you eat here often?" He offered up, trying to slice the awkwardness between them. 

Wonwoo nodded a few times, "I bring a lot of clients here. You know, to butter them up. Not too often I've been here so casually. Would you like a bottle of wine?" 

They were both on the same wavelength. When in doubt, wine it out. Alcohol had an incredible way of making strangers seem like friends, friends seem like...whatever else. 

A few glasses had come and gone before their appetizers, and even more before their dinner. Wonwoo was finding that he rather loved the sound of Joshua's voice. Joshua was finding that he rather loved how Wonwoo was so intently listening to him. They learned the basics about each other. Wonwoo was 35, owned a cat, lived alone. Joshua was 25, had never owned a cat, and lived with Chan. Wonwoo laughed along to the stories of Chan and Joshua, was more serious when Joshua spoke about his family, and nodded along at just the right times.

He was a perfect conversationalist, just as most business men were, and Joshua was relishing in every single moment of it. 

Because he wasn't treating Joshua like a business opportunity. 

Joshua had been worried, Wonwoo shared this emotion with him. 

What did they both expect from each other?

Wonwoo had had those come after his money before, try and schmooze him with romance and promises of forever so long as he kept his credit cards loaded and diamonds around their necks. He didn't want that, to a certain degree. Like Jeonghan and the elusive Minghao he had the pleasure of meeting a handful of times, wealth is nothing when you're on your own. Wealth is nice cars to take on drives but no one is in the passenger seat. Wealth is a double closet, one side full of suits, the other vacant. Wealth is a cold, empty penthouse suit. 

Wealth is fake friends and faker love, often difficult to weed through. 

He wanted those things to be full. He wanted the second sink in his bathroom vanity to be messy and taken over by someone's things. He wanted a passenger. He wanted to drip someone in diamonds but only to hear _"I love you"_ in return. 

Joshua's voice, delicate and sweet, interrupted his thoughts, "Is this a date?" 

Joshua hated how the question slipped out of his mouth and he immediately tightened his lips up. It was foolish of him to ask. Of course this wasn't a date. Wonwoo surely wouldn't waste his precious heart time on a measly assistant from Korea. Joshua imagined Wonwoo's life and saw nothing but beauty. Beautiful people, beautiful cars, beautiful wines. Where would he possible fit into all of that? Of course, he was simply being kind because Jeonghan had already made them reservations. 

But, like everything that seemed to happen since Joshua's feet landed in Japan, Wonwoo's words surprised him.

"I would like to see it as such. I'm really enjoying our time together. But that's up to you." 

"You want to date me?" Like a child, Joshua blurted out again. 

Wonwoo laughed at this, holding his wine glass up, "It's a bit too soon to say." 

"I'm sorry." Joshua shook his head, attempting to exhale his nerves away, "I'm tipsy but still incredibly nervous."

"Is it something that I'm doing?" Wonwoo was suddenly self conscious, wondering if maybe he came on too strong. Joshua reminded him a slightly skittish cat, and he feared his movements may have been too harsh. 

But Joshua was quick to sate his worries, holding his hands up as he shook his head, "No, no. You've been great. And maybe that's what I'm worried about. Like, I don't know. Obviously Jeonghan and Junhui set this up. Well, mostly Junhui I'm sure. But I'm trying to figure out why. You're just," Joshua paused, Wonwoo soaking in his words like he was standing in the summer sun, "Miles out of my league." 

Wonwoo struggled to swallow this, trying to see how Joshua could possibly come to that conclusion. 

"Joshua. I am not out of your league. I'm the one who should be nervous." 

"What could you possibly have to be nervous about?" 

"Oh, just me. An old hag who hasn't been on a real date in years sitting across from someone who I can only assume is mere months away from breaking into the modeling industry and is several cool years younger than me. Joshua, I spend all day in meetings and then all night watching terrible movies with my cat. I am no one to think very highly of." 

Despite everything, they both found laughter after Wonwoo finished his quick rant. Joshua, laughing at the fact that Wonwoo called himself a hag, cheeks dusted a deep rose after the compliment to his looks. Wonwoo, finding humor in his sad situation, happy to hear that Joshua did as well. 

"You're not _that_ old." Joshua finally spoke, to which Wonwoo raised his eyebrows.

"I don't appreciate the inflections on that." 

The rest of the night, the tension blanket that was once over them now lifted, continued as such. Playful jabs at Wonwoo's age, Joshua even offering to help him out of his chair, and more compliments to Joshua dripping from Wonwoo's mouth like the wine that they had drained. 

They didn't want to say goodbye.

So, they didn't.

Wonwoo found bravery and extended his hand out to Joshua as they exited the restaurant. Joshua found it when he slunk his fingers between Wonwoo's, feeling warmer than he ever had. They walked together, side by side, Wonwoo pointing out the different beautiful structures of Tokyo, places Joshua used to dream about seeing when he was younger. They found an ice cream street vendor, sharing a cone of chocolate between them. 

Joshua had tried to pay. Wonwoo refused. Happy to hand over his card to any vendor that caught Joshua's eye if it meant he would continue to smile at him like that. 

"When are you three heading back?" The question that lingered in Wonwoo's mind finally escaped his lips. 

Joshua hummed lightly, "In a few days. Three, I think." 

More than likely, Jeonghan and Wonwoo would spend their days in meetings while Junhui would drag Joshua around. But the nights. The nights Wonwoo had planned to spend alone like he always did, suddenly became filled with visions of Joshua, his hand tightly clasped. 

"Would you like to spend it with me? The rest of your time here." 

The question hung in the air for a moment. 

Joshua looked up from the ice cream cone, feeling a lot less like he was standing on solid ground and more and more like he was dancing in Wonwoo's eyes. 

Junhui, while loud and strange and sometimes incredibly hard to keep up with, seemed to know him better than most. 

Seemed to know that Jeon Wonwoo was exactly what Joshua needed

"I'd like that." 

Jeon Wonwoo and Joshua Hong were a lot of things.

No longer hungry, a little bit tipsy, laughing a bit too loud.

But right now, they were falling.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/kangxiaos)
> 
> thanks so much for reading!  
> comments and kudos always appreciated


End file.
